Heart of Jericho
by captaindynamite
Summary: Rosalyn Levesque is the little sister of Paul Levesque, Triple H. When she's taken into the WWE by Stephanie, she finds more than she bargins for, including the heart of Chris Irvine, Jericho. who has just recently come out of a heart-wrenching divorce.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to shake things up a bit with this one. My OC is Paul Levesque's [Triple H] sister, yes I know he has a sister but I'm taking her out and replacing her with my girl. I own no one, only the OCs that pop up in the story. Also, I'm going to have Triple H go by Hunter instead of Paul since Paul is too odd to write. I also don't own the song, that song is Your Going Down by Sick Puppies, it's awesome!**

Hunter walked down the halls of the arena on his way to his wife's office. He was puzzled why she had asked him to come to her office instead of coming to him like she normally did. He had tried asking Shawn if he knew what Stephanie wanted, but the older man refused to say anything and had fled the room at the time. This had made Hunter even more curious as to what his wife could possibly want. He stopped outside the door to the office of the Billion Dollar Princess and raised his hand to it, knocking a couple of times.

"Come in," came her soft voice from the other side of the door. He opened the door, and walked in, looking at his wife curiously. Her wide grin made him suspicious as he closed the door behind him. "Ah hun, I was wondering what was taking you so long," she said teasingly, smiling at him.

"What's going on Steph?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her. He knew it wasn't right to be so suspicious of his wife, but he had learned over the years that whenever that grin came to her lips there was always something going on.

"Oh nothing serious, my father just thinks that DX needs a manager, a valet of sorts," she said, dropping her gaze to her desk and shuffling with some papers to keep her from spilling the news right then and there as to who she had picked.

"Wait what? Steph, I don't want one of those drama-filled Divas as a manager. I won't have it," he commented, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. It wasn't that he hated the Divas necessarily; he just didn't think any of them were anywhere close to being able to handle a team like DX.

"I understand your concerns dear, and that's what I went ahead and picked your manager for you," she said as she stood from behind her desk. She walked to the door and out of the room, leaving Hunter there. He watched her leave, wondering if he was supposed to follow or not. He got his answer though when she returned to the room a few minutes later. "Dear, meet your new manager," she said, waving her hand to the door.

A dirty-blond woman walked into the room, and Hunter found himself staring at her. She was tall, the same height as Stephanie making her around 5'9" which was tall considering most girls weren't around here. Her eyes were a soft shade of brown, and her smile was one that he remembered easily. Hunter rose from his chair and walked over to her, standing in front of her. He gazed down into her eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

"I've missed you sis," he said, leaning down and hugging her tightly. He pulled back after a few minutes, looking down at her before glancing over at Stephanie, hugging her as well. "If my sister is going to be our manager, then I have only three words for you Steph," he said pulling back and kissing her lips gently. "I love you!"

Stephanie laughed lightly at her husband, shaking her hand. She walked back over to her desk and picked up his sister's file.

"Her application is all taken care of so you two are free to go, and don't forget about your match tonight dear," she said, smiling at them. The two of them left after that, and Hunter guided his sister to DX's locker room. He walked into the room first, then had her follow, not really knowing if Shawn was expecting her or not. Shawn looked up at the two of them as they entered, grinning when he saw the woman behind Hunter.

"Rosalyn!" said Shawn, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back before pulling away, and grinning up at him. "How long has it been since you were last around here?"

"Um, jeez, I'd have to say 10 years maybe. Last time I was here, Chyna was still around," she said with a shiver. She had never really liked Chyna, or Joan as she was really named. The two of them never really got along, and Joan was always jealous of the time Hunter spent around Rosalyn. She looked back over at Hunter, grinning slightly. "Remember she use to be so jealous of us being around each other so much," she commented with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I never really understood that," said Hunter, shaking his head. "Anyways, we have a match tonight against Rhodes and DiBiase so you can come ringside with us if you so wish, we can use tonight for your debut or we can wait," he commented, glancing over at her then at Shawn who shrugged in response.

"I'll make my debut tonight. I want to watch you kick Rhodes and DiBiase in their asses," she said with a laugh, heading to the door. She stopped though and turned, looking back at them. "Someone will need to help me find the costume people or whatever they are called. I need to get my ring attire," she said, looking at both boys.

"I'll show you around Rose," said Shawn, walking over to her and leading her out of the room after they both waved to Hunter. He showed her around the arena, introducing her to a few of the wrestlers before they came across the costume women. He left her inside their area and waited while she was given her clothes before she returned to him, and they made their way to the women locker room. He left her there after giving her directions to gorilla position then made his way to his own locker room to check on Hunter.

Entering the women's locker room, Rosalyn smiled faintly at the Divas but said little as she changed into her clothes, heading into the bathroom to see how she looked after she was dressed. She wore a DX tank top that was cut below her chest and a pair of pants that clung to her legs. She shook her head as she fluffed her long hair out, deciding to keep it down for now. She had no reason to doll herself up, or so she thought anyways. She left the locker room, and headed towards gorilla position, but ended up knocking into someone along the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking up at the man she had knocked into.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he said, looking down at her. There wasn't much of a height difference between them, but he still had to look down at her to see her. She looked up at him, smiling faintly.

"I'm Rosalyn, and you are?" she asked, introducing herself. Her brother or Shawn hadn't introduced her to him yet, so she didn't know who he was quite yet.

"Chris, Chris Irvine," he answered, smiling faintly down at her. Before either of them could say anything else, a shout came from behind Chris.

"Jericho!" shouted Hunter, coming up to the two of them stepping next to Rosalyn, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He looked over at Chris, glaring at him slightly. "Stay away from my sister," he said, leading Rosalyn away from Chris. Rosalyn tried to fight out of his hold, but couldn't, so she simply went with him to gorilla position, glaring at Hunter once he let her go.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I don't want you around him. He's nothing but trouble," said Hunter, turning towards the curtain. Before Rosalyn could comment, she could hear DX's music playing and the two of them went out, leaving her behind. She watched on a nearby screen as they danced their way to the ring, and then went on talking about how they needed a manager to control them, to watch over them, someone that was just like them.

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

Rosalyn walked out to the stage, grinning at the bright lights, and the fans that cheered loudly. She walked down the ramp, and to the ring, waving at the fans that filled the arena.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!_

She climbed into the ring and walked over to one of the turnbuckles, raising her fist into the air and grinning out at the fans. She jumped back down and grabbed a microphone before turning to the boys.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," she said with a grin, waving out at the fans. She was cut short though by Legacy's music playing. She gave her microphone back to the side workers, and then slipped out of the ring, standing at the side. She watched the match intensely, cheering at the proper times. In the end, Legacy managed to snag the win, but no one was really all that shocked especially when Randy Orton came out to distract Hunter.

Rosalyn helped Hunter take Shawn backstage, heading for the locker room. They placed him down in one of the chairs, and then Rosalyn left to change. After all three of them were changed, they headed to Hunter's rental car and drove back to the hotel. Since Rosalyn didn't have a room to stay in, she stayed in the room, sleeping in the same bed as Hunter, not caring since they had slept in the same bed tons of times in the past.

The next morning, Rosalyn awoke to pounding. She sat up and looked at Shawn who was hitting the TV. She raised an eyebrow, climbing out of bed. She walked over to the TV and turned it on, handing the remote to Shawn. He grinned sheepishly at her before sitting down on his bed. Rosalyn disappeared into the bathroom with a soft laugh, and then emerged a few minutes later fully dressed.

A knock came to the door, and Rosalyn walked over to it, opening it. She was shocked to see Chris standing there, smiling faintly at her.

"Hey," he said softly, making sure the boysin the room couldn't hear him. "I got your room number from Stephanie, don't worry. I just wanted to give you this," he commented, handing her a piece of paper before walking off. She took the paper and shut the door, opening it as she leaned against the door. On the paper was Chris' phone number. She grinned to herself, wondering if maybe she had made an impression on the man.

"Who was at the door?" asked Hunter as he emerged from the bathroom next to her. She quickly tucked the paper into her pocket, glancing over at him with a grin.

"Someone that had the wrong room," she answered with a shrug. Hunter looked at her suspiciously but dropped it for now, heading out with them for breakfast. Rosalyn followed him, knowing she was betraying what her brother by keeping in contact with Chris, but she didn't care. For once, she was going to have a life that her brother couldn't control.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fozzy rules, that's all I can say. I own no one, McMahon does.**

Chris walked down to the hotel lobby, a smirk plastered on his lips. He had just left Rosalyn's room, and so far was having a good day. He glanced around the lobby, noticing Paul Wight, better known as Big Show, sitting in one of the chairs with a newspaper. He grinned slightly and walked over to him, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Morning Chris," he greeted, looking at Chris over the top of the newspaper. He noticed the smirk on Chris' lips and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's gotten into you so early this morning? Find a new mirror to admire yourself in?"

"Ha Ha very funny. Actually, I was just visiting a rather beautiful woman," he responded, looking up as Rosalyn stepped out of the elevator with Shawn and Hunter. Paul followed Chris' gaze, spotting Rosalyn. He looked back at Chris, shaking his head at him. "What?" asked Chris, returning his gaze to Paul.

"Look man, that's Hunter's sister. He'll kill you if you start hitting on her," he answered, returning his gaze to his newspaper. "I'd prefer not having a dead tag team partner."

"Don't worry your bald head over me, I'm not going to upset Hunter," said Chris smugly, folding his hands neatly over his lap. They sat in silence after that for a few minutes before Chris' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, opening the text message he had received.

_Hey Chris, it's Rose. Hunter is so annoying. He won't shut up about yesterday_

Chris laughed lightly to himself, his thumbs moving quickly over the keys as he typed up a response.

_He'll shut up eventually. Don't worry. If you can manage it, swing by my room tonight and we can talk_

He put away his phone after that, and stood up from his seat. Paul glanced at Chris before returning to his newspaper, not caring anymore about what he was going to do. Chris grinned at him before heading upstairs, deciding to pay some of the other workers a visit.

Meanwhile, Rosalyn sat in the hotel's restaurant with Shawn and Hunter. She ate her breakfast silently, ignoring Hunter as he continued to ramble over why he thought that Rosalyn shouldn't associate with Chris. She was growing tired of it, and from the glances she stole towards Shawn, she could tell he was as well.

"Oh will you please shut up about Chris already?" demanded Rosalyn after a few moments. She stood up from her seat and left the restaurant, tired of him constantly on her case over one little meeting with Chris. She looked around once she was in the lobby and sighed gently, spotting Paul Wight still sitting in the lobby with his newspaper. She walked over to him slowly, sitting down on the couch. He glanced over at her, grinning faintly.

"Good morning Rosalyn, how are you this fine morning?" he asked, folding his newspaper closed.

"I'm fine, I was just hoping to ask you something," she said slowly, not really sure what to say yet. "Why does Hunter hate Chris so much? Did something happen before I came?"

Paul glanced at her, not really sure what to say. He didn't really know why Hunter hated Chris, so he went with the best thing he could think of.

"I think he's just being protective. He doesn't want you to get hurt or anything," he responded, figuring it was the best answer he could possibly give her. She nodded faintly, not really sure what to say. "I'd love to talk longer Rosalyn, but I need to head to the arena now. I have a meeting with Stephanie." He said with a smile before leaving her alone. She sighed gently and stood up from the couch, deciding to take Chris up on his offer now and head upstairs.

Walking over to the elevator, Rosalyn waited for the doors to open. When they did, she was shocked to see Chris standing there, smiling at her. She smiled softly at him, stepping back as he stepped out of the elevator.

"What? Couldn't wait until tonight to see me?" he asked teasingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She smiled faintly at him, shaking her head.

"Maybe, I was thinking maybe we could hang out some before I have to meet up with my brother again," she said, shrugging lightly at the comment.

"Sounds like a nice plan to me," he stated, heading out of the hotel with her. Hunter, however, had seen them leaving as he walked out of the restaurant. "So where should we go?"

"I don't know. There's a movie theater down the street if you want to see a movie, or we can go to the mall in the other direction," she said as she looked around at the various stores around them.

"Movie works," he said, gesturing towards the theater. They walked down the street together since it wasn't that far away, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Rosalyn glanced over at him, smiling faintly as she slipped her own arm around his waist, leaning more towards him. They entered the movie theater and stood in line, looking up at the titles of movies. They decided on Sherlock Holmes since neither of them saw anything else worth watching.

Entering the theater room, they sat at the top towards the middle. The movie started playing, and Rosalyn snuggled herself closer to Chris, laying her head against his shoulder. After the movie, they made the walk back to the hotel slowly, neither of them really in the mood to go back. When they walked into the lobby, they were shocked to see a pissed off Hunter standing there with his sledgehammer in his hand.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her Irvine," hissed Hunter, hitting his sledgehammer against his hand. Chris stared at him, not really sure what to do. He had been hit countless times with that sledgehammer as part of their jobs, but never as something personal.

"Paul please, just calm down," said Rosalyn, trying to reason with Hunter. He refused to listen and walked towards Chris, swinging the sledgehammer around. Chris screamed slightly, and ran away from Hunter, ducking up the stairs and running to his room. Rosalyn turned to Hunter, growling lightly.

"Jackass," she said before walking out of the hotel, leaving Hunter standing there with Shawn at his side.

"Bravo," said Shawn, holding two thumbs up before leaving the hotel, and running to stop Rosalyn. Hunter sighed and walked back to his room, deciding to wait there for Rosalyn to return if she wanted to that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Martyr No More and Enemy by Fozzy gave me the muse for this chapter. If you haven't listened to those songs before, I suggest you do. They're pretty awesome. Anyways, on to the story! I own no one, Vince does.**

It took a while, but Shawn managed to go get Rosalyn to return to the hotel. He understood her frustrations, and while he couldn't blame her, he also understood why Hunter was acting the way he was. He sighed heavily as he stood in the hotel room, looking at the two of them. Hunter sat on one bed with his back to Rosalyn, and Rosalyn sat on the other, her back to Hunter. He sighed again; he had no idea what to do. They had to get on a plane in a few hours to their next arena, and of course, he was going to be stuck with these two for a few hours. He didn't want to even think about it.

Sighing gently, Shawn walked over to Hunter and pulled him up from the bed. He walked around to the other side and made Hunter sit there before doing the same with Rosalyn so they were sitting on both beds yet now they were facing each other.

"Look, I understand both of your viewpoints, but seriously, we need to get this fixed before we're stuck on a plane with each other for a few hours," he said sternly, looking between the two of them. Rosalyn glared at Hunter, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Hunter looked up at Rosalyn, sighing gently.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Rose. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said slowly, hoping she would forgive him. She looked at him silently for a few minutes before sighing. She stood up from her spot and walked over to Hunter, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him tightly.

"I forgive you," she whispered, pulling back after a few minutes. She stood up then, and started packing up her things while they did as well. They then left the hotel and made their way to the airport, boarding the plane shortly after. The flight was quiet for the most part. Shawn slept peacefully between Hunter and Rosalyn, while Hunter read his book quietly, and Rosalyn surfed the web on Hunter's laptop.

After arriving at the hotel room, they gathered their things and made their way to the arena. Rosalyn went to the women's locker room, and changed, then decided to go find Chris. She smiled faintly to herself as she thought about their little outing the other day. She walked to his locker room, and knocked on the door, grinning faintly when Paul Wight answered the door.

"Hey Paul, have you seen Chris?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"He just left. He said something about getting some coffee in catering," he answered, pointing off in the direction of catering. She thanked him, then walked off towards catering, hoping that Chris would still be there. She walked into the room, and looked around, spotting Chris at a table. She walked up to him slowly, noticing his eyes closed and headphones in his ears. She grinned faintly and walked up behind him, snaking her arms around. He jumped slightly, and looked up at her, grinning at her. He paused his music and pulled out his headphones before speaking to her.

"Hey Rose, how was your flight?" he asked, patting the spot next to him. She sat next to him, turning the chair so she was sitting in it backwards, her arms resting on the back of the chair.

"It was alright, Shawn fell asleep on me at one point," she answered with a soft laugh. He chuckled at her, looking around catering before looking back at her. "What are you listening to?" she asked, nodding her head towards his I-Pod. He grinned, handing her one of the headphones. She put it in her ear as he played the music once more. She listened to the song for a bit before smiling at him. "They're pretty good, who are they?" she questioned softly.

"It's my band, Fozzy," he answered with a smug grin. She stared at him for a moment before smiling brightly.

"You're pretty good," she said softly, taking the headphone back out of her ear. He grinned in acceptance, and put away his I-Pod, turning his attention to her. "So, do you have any matches today?" she questioned.

"Nah, I just have to do a promo thing at the beginning of RAW and then that's it," he answered, raising an eyebrow slightly at her. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight, maybe dinner," she said softly, turning her head away from him. He grinned and reached out, turning her head back towards him.

"I'd love to join you for dinner," he said, leaning towards her and brushing his lips gently across hers before pulling away and standing up. He noticed the shocked look on her face, and walked away, a smug smirk on his face. He went back to his locker room, finding Paul Wight still there.

"Bout time you came back. Did Rosalyn find you?" he questioned upon seeing Chris return to the room. Chris nodded silently, the smirk never leaving his lips as he changed and headed out of the room again, Paul following. Paul said little to him as he tried to figure out just why Chris was acting the way he was acting.

The night was long, and tiring. Rosalyn returned to her hotel room after her match sore and tired, but she was still excited to go to dinner with Chris. She changed into a simple black dress that was cut slightly low in the front, and ended a few inches above her knees. She slipped on a pair of black high heels, then went into the bathroom, curling her hair slightly and putting on a light layer of makeup. She then returned to the bedroom, grinning faintly at Shawn and Hunter.

"How do I look?" she asked the two men, hoping to get their honest answers.

"Wow, you look beautiful," answered Shawn, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah sis, who's the special guy?" replied Hunter, eyeing her up and down curiously. She grinned faintly at him, shaking her head.

"Just someone from work. It's not a date or anything, at least I don't think so," she said softly, grabbing her purse from the bed. She walked over to Hunter and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back later tonight," she said as she walked to the door and left the room. She took the elevator down to the lobby, smiling when she saw Chris waiting for her. He took her hand in his, and they walked out of the hotel to his car, driving off to the nearby restaurant.

The dinner went as great as Rosalyn could have hoped. They had managed to snag a table in the back, and were left alone for the most part. Rosalyn learned a lot about Chris during dinner, and he learned more about her than she had ever shared with anyone else. Around eleven, Chris returned Rosalyn to her room, smiling faintly at her as they stood outside of her room. As she turned to head into the room, he pulled her back to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled into his lips and kissed him back, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck briefly before pulling back, smiling up at him. He pecked her lips faintly before walking away, leaving Rosalyn in a stunned state. She regained herself after a moment, and walked into the room. She changed for bed, and climbed into her spot in bed next to Hunter, falling asleep shortly after, her mind plaguing her with dreams of Chris all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really not sure where this story is going to go, so please bear with me. I'm going to skip ahead a few days to progress the story along, and well hopefully it won't be too confusing. I own no one except for Rosalyn and any other OCs that pop up if any do. VKM owns everyone else. Oh, for those of you that don't know, Katarina is Katie Lea Burchill.**

Over the course of the next few days, Rosalyn found it harder and harder to spend anytime with Chris. After he had been sent off of RAW when Hunter and Shawn won the tag team belts, Rosalyn wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to see Chris again. She began to grow depressed over the few days and no matter how much Hunter tried to cheer her up, nothing worked.

One day as Rosalyn was sitting backstage before her match, Hunter decided that enough was enough. He walked down the hall and knocked on Paul Wight's locker room door, waiting impatiently before the taller man opened the door.

"What do you want Hunter?" asked Paul, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, I don't like my sister seeing Chris but I sure as heck don't like seeing her depressed. Any chance you can get in contact with him so he can see her?" he answered with his own question, looking up at the larger man. Paul nodded faintly, giving in slightly at the mention of Rosalyn. He had noticed the drastic change in the young woman, and it tore him up inside more than he would really like.

"I'll see what I can do," said Paul before shutting the door. Hunter sighed heavily and walked off in search of Shawn so they could discuss their next match.

Meanwhile, Rosalyn was standing near the curtain as she watched Eve walk out to the ring on the nearby monitor. She sighed softly, and turned her head, shaking her thoughts of Chris away as she walked out to her own music. She stepped into the ring and began to wrestle with Eve, winning after hitting a pedigree of sorts on her. After the match, Rosalyn walked to the women's locker room and changed silently; ignoring the looks she was getting from the other women.

After changing, Rosalyn gathered her things and walked out of the locker room, making her way to the parking lot. Along the way, she ran into Paul who smiled faintly down at her. He walked along next to her, trying to figure out how to tell her what he had found out.

"So Rosalyn, how much do you really like Chris?" he asked tentatively, not really sure he could break the news to her. Rosalyn stopped and turned to him, frowning faintly.

"Why do you ask? Did something happen?" she asked frantically, her eyes wide at the thought of something serious happening to Chris. Paul shook his head, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Nothing like that Rosalyn," he said before sighing heavily, deciding to just come out with it. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but Chris is back together with his wife. He says he loves her again," said Paul, watching Rosalyn carefully. Rosalyn stared at him in silence, his words sinking in before she turned and ran for the door. Paul watched her run off before sighing heavily as he turned to find Hunter and Shawn to tell them as well.

Meanwhile, Rosalyn ran off to her car and got in, blasting her music as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. She pulled out of the parking lot in a fury, deciding to head back to the hotel before the end of the show. She pulled out into the traffic, and was about ready to turn at the light, when she felt something large collide with her side. She screamed out in pain as her car was thrown towards the side, wrapping itself around the nearby traffic post. She could see the flashing of lights, and could hear frantic voices in the distance before the entire world went dark.

Back at the arena, Hunter was sitting in the locker room waiting for Shawn. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Shawn you're no beauty queen, let's go already!" shouted Hunter over the water coming from the shower. He sighed once more when he didn't get a response and stood up from his seat, planning to scare the older man out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling, he walked over to the door and opened it, jumping slightly when he saw Paul standing in front of him.

"Hey Hunter, I have something I need to tell you and Shawn," said Paul, pushing his way into the locker room. He sat down in one of the steel chairs as Shawn came out of the shower, rubbing a towel through his chair. Both men listened as Paul explained the current situation with Chris, shaking his head at the end.

"Poor Rose, where is she?" asked Shawn as he pulled on a jacket and made to grab his bag. He was stopped though at the sound of another knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door, frowning at the frantic look on Eve's face as she stood at the door.

"Shawn, it's Rose. She got in an accident just down the street," said Eve, panting heavily. Shawn stared at her, shocked before he was shoved into the young woman by Hunter as he ran out the door and off towards the arena's back doors. Shawn pushed Eve gently aside then ran off after Hunter, not caring for a second how tired he was after his match. All he could think about was Rosalyn. He ran out the back door and off down the parking lot, slowing down when he saw all of the emergency vehicles and people gathered near the corner.

"What happened?" Shawn asked as he neared a group of superstars. He didn't even care who answered as he looked at the wreck that was Rosalyn's car.

"They say some guy was swerving down the street and plowed right into her car. They went right through the red light," said John Cena, his arms wrapped tightly around a weeping Katarina. Shawn walked forward slowly, stepping up next to Hunter.

"Hunt?" he asked softly, reaching out to place a hand on Hunter's shoulder, but he moved too quickly. Shawn watched as Hunter walked back towards the parking lot, and got into his own car before driving off. Shawn knew better than to bother Hunter, so he went back to the locker room for his stuff then made the long drive to the hospital on his own, hoping that Hunter wasn't going to do something stupid.


End file.
